


til we cross the line

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alexander and Colton have the house to themselves for the morning.Or so they thought.





	til we cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> #theresdaniel

Alexander wakes up first; he usually does, because a year in the NHL has taught him more about the benefits of routine than he learned in the rest of his life before that combined. It's nice, though, because Colton had crept in late last night, and he's got his arms tucked under the pillow as he sleeps. Alexander's close enough to see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids, and he wonders for a moment what Colton's dreaming about, if maybe it's him.

He's tempted, like he almost always is, to take a photo; he's resisted so far, because he's got nightmares about his roommates and their lack of boundaries and Josty's terrifying ability to guess passcodes, but he reaches for his phone and wonders if this is the day he breaks. There are texts to distract him, thankfully, one from his sister telling him that she's got soccer camp and could he pick her up at three, and another from his dad saying that his parents will be out for the day, and Daniel's taking Soleil to camp and then has plans, and would he and Colton try to not burn the house down while they're home alone?

And--

Alexander smiles, wide and happy, sending a quick smiley face to his dad and a thumbs up to Soleil before putting his phone back on the nightstand. Colton's still sleeping, and normally Alexander would just let him wake up on his own time, but a full morning alone is kind of a precious commodity around here. He slides back beneath the sheet and turns onto his side, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair away from Colton's face. "Hey," he says quietly.

"Hm," Colton says, and Alexander smiles wider.

"Hey, wake up," he says, keeping his tone gentle. "Guess what?"

"Better be pancakes," Colton mumbles. "Or I'm going back to sleep."

Alexander laughs. "Better," he promises. "Empty house."

Colton's eyes actually open at that, and he blinks the sleep away quickly. "What?"

"Everybody's out, and they're gonna stay out," Alexander says. "We have a few hours, just us."

"Oh," Colton says, and the smile spreads across his face slowly, but soon enough he's pretty much beaming. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, laughing. "I mean, we can make pancakes if you want, but that's not what I had in mind."

"I can wait on the pancakes," Colton says immediately. "Pancakes for dinner. Pancakes tomorrow."

"Something you like more than pancakes," Alexander teases. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Colton pushes himself up and rolls them both until he's straddling Alexander's lap, leaning down over him. "I can think of a few things I like more than pancakes. I can show you if you want a demonstration."

"Absolutely," Alexander says. He reaches his hands above his head, stretching a little, maybe showing off his chest a little. Maybe he's drawing attention to the small dark mark on his collarbone that he'd explained away with a shrug and a smirk after a night at the club, him and Colton sneaking off to the bathroom, everyone assuming what they'll always assume about pro athletes in clubs when they'd staggered times heading back to join up with their friends.

Colton reaches up and threads his fingers through Alexander's, less holding him in place and more just holding onto him. Alexander holds on, tucking his fingers against Colton's, and his answering smile is almost reflexive when Colton smiles down at him.

"Can we get off like this?" Colton asks, rolling his hips against Alexander's, a slight shift that makes Alexander sigh in contentment.

"It'll take a while, and it's gonna be a mess if we don't get our boxers off," Alexander says, squeezing Colton's hands. "But if that's what you want, then of course."

"Oh no, it'll take a while," Colton says with a grin. "What a shame."

Alexander laughs, and it turns into a gasp when Colton rolls his hips again. "Kiss me?" he asks, tilting his head up, and Colton shifts and leans in and they're kissing, rocking slow and steady against each other, and it's maybe the laziest morning sex Alexander's ever had, but he's kind of enjoying the novelty of it.

"Uh," someone says, and Alexander doesn't freeze right away. It takes his brain a second to catch up, to register and react, and then he's pulling Colton down and rolling over him, some misguided attempt to hide what they're doing, to maybe keep whoever's at the door from knowing what they definitely already know.

Colton's eyes are wide and a little panicked as he lays still beneath Alexander, and Alexander doesn't know what to do, never really planned for this situation even though it's always been more than a slight possibility. He doesn't want to lift his head, doesn't want to deal with this or face it, doesn't know if he can do anything but listen to his own frantic heartbeat, but--

He's the older brother. He can-- he'll shoulder the blame, he decides between one heartbeat and the next. He'll do whatever it takes to make this land as far from Colton as it can.

 _I love you_ , he thinks as hard as he can, hoping some of it comes across. He's never said it, never thought he could, knew he absolutely shouldn't, but if this is the last time--

"Guys," he hears, and when Alexander turns his head, Daniel's looking at them like--

Like he's amused, Alexander notes. Not like he's surprised, not at all.

"Daniel," Alexander manages. "I thought you had plans. Dad said--"

"I lied," Daniel cuts in. "I told him I was hanging out with some friends downtown for the day."

"I don't," Alexander says. His heartbeat is still racing. "I don't get it. Why?"

Daniel spreads his hands in front of him, encompassing the bed and, presumably, Alexander and Colton. "Because I figured you guys would shut me right the fuck down if I just brought it up out of the blue?"

"What the fuck," Colton mutters. His hands are on Alexander's hips, and he's probably leaving bruises with how hard he's holding on, tiny imprints that Alexander will be able to see for days.

"Yeah, no, that's my question," Daniel says. "What the fuck? I mean, aside from the obvious. I get the obvious."

Alexander looks down at Colton, but there aren't any answers there, not aside from the ones Alexander usually finds in Colton's face. He takes a deep breath and nods a little, then kneels up, moving off of Colton and sitting beside him. "I'm… not sure how to answer that question, Daniel."

"Okay, well, how about I ask some questions," Daniel says, and that's _definitely_ not a question. "Obviously you guys have been screwing each other since the start of the summer--"

"Obviously?" Colton echoes, sitting up beside Alexander. "How the fuck is that obvious?"

Daniel gives him a flat look. "My bed is right there," he says, gesturing to the wall behind Alexander's headboard. "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Alexander goes white-hot in a second. "Oh," he says, because that's-- that's him, always. Colton's good at keeping his sounds quieter, but Alexander can't. He'd figured the late hour would cover for him, but he should've known better, should've been more careful about it, because now--

Daniel huffs out a breath. "Can you two stop looking at me like I'm the executioner?"

"No," Colton snaps, and Alexander's sure that Daniel can hear the edge of fear in it just as well as Alexander can. "I really don't think I can do that right now."

It's more a reflex than a thought, Alexander reaching out under the sheet to find Colton's hand. Colton laces their fingers together instantly, tightly, and it's so much like they'd been holding hands a moment ago and so, so different at the same time.

"Hey," Daniel says, taking a step towards the bed. He's frowning, but he still doesn't look upset or angry or anything like it. "I-- guys. I'm not going to _tell_ anyone."

Alexander can hear Colton breathe in, deep and even, and then hold it for a moment before breathing out just as steadily. "You're not?"

"No," Daniel says, and he sounds as serious as Alexander has ever heard him sound about anything. "Jesus, is that what you think?"

"It's kind of hard to think anything else," Alexander says. "You said you lied to Dad so you could… could catch us, and then you say you have questions but you don't ask them, and this is-- you're not stupid. You know what this is."

"I know what this is," Daniel says. "You guys are sleeping together."

Alexander swallows hard, and Colton squeezes his hand. "We are," Colton answers.

"How long?" Daniel asks.

"A while," Colton says, hedging his answer, as if Daniel's going to let him get away with that.

"Three years," Alexander says before Daniel can say anything. "Since the summer after my sophomore year."

Whatever Daniel had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that. He looks surprised for the first time since walking into the room. "That's… okay. Wow, uh."

"I started it," Colton adds, tightening his fingers around Alexander's again. "Before he goes all self-sacrificing and says something different. He never forced me into a single goddamn thing."

"Colton," Alexander says, turning to him. Colton's looking back at him fiercely, and there's something in his expression that makes Alexander's breath catch, something that looks dangerously close to what Alexander was hoping Colton could read in his own expression before.

"I'm not letting you throw yourself under the bus," Colton says quietly. "Don't ever think I'd let you do that."

There's-- a lot there, in Colton's words and his expression and the way his fingers haven't loosened around Alexander's, but now isn't the time, not at all. "Okay," Alexander says, just as quiet. "Okay."

Daniel coughs, and they both look over at him. "Now I feel like I'm intruding."

Alexander's eyebrows shoot up. " _Now_ you feel like you're intruding?"

"Well, I mean," Daniel says. "I knew what I was walking into the first time. I wasn't expecting…"

"What?" Colton says, and his voice is a little defiant.

Daniel shrugs instead of answering. Alexander kind of wants him to say it, to put a name to whatever he's seeing, but he also knows he doesn't have any kind of upper hand here. Just because his heartbeat is starting to go back towards normal doesn't mean he's on solid ground.

"So you set it up so you could walk in on us on purpose," Alexander says, because this is a question he can ask, probably. "Why?"

Daniel looks unsure for the first time. "Curiosity, I guess."

"Curiosity," Colton says, voice flat, and it's the same tone of voice he'd used when they were kids, Colton getting annoyed at Daniel for something, his voice going hard and toneless. "What the fuck."

Daniel takes another step towards the bed, and this, Alexander knows, this is who Daniel is now, chin held high, not really feeling threatened by whatever Colton's saying or doing. "I've been listening to you two for weeks," he says, motioning towards his bedroom again. "And at first-- well, the first time I thought you brought someone home, Alexander. But then I got up a few nights later to go to the bathroom, and I saw Colton walk in here, and then I heard it again."

"Shit," Colton says. "I-- you saw me? I had no idea. I was trying to be quiet."

"You _were_ quiet," Daniel says. He takes another step towards them, then another, and Alexander is catching onto what's happening here, even if he's having trouble actually believing it. "I didn't get up to check on a noise. It was just… timing, y'know?"

"Timing," Alexander echoes. "I… you knew weeks ago, and you just…"

Daniel's face is a dull red now. "I was trying not to think about it, because thinking about it would mean I had to decide if I was going to do something about it or not," he says, and Alexander's heart clenches in his chest. They'd been found out weeks ago, and they'd had no idea, and there aren't that many reasons why Daniel wouldn't have said something. "And then I, uh."

"You…" Colton says slowly.

"I started thinking about it," Daniel says. He's gone fully red now, from the tips of his ears to down below the collar of his shirt. "I kept hearing you, and sometimes it was noises you were making and sometimes it was, like, the sound of the bed moving, and I don't think I've jerked off as much in my life as I have since I figured it out."

"Oh," Alexander says, and he's not startled, not really, but hearing Daniel confirm what he'd been thinking is still kind of a lot.

Colton squeezes his hand, and Alexander turns to him. He's looking at Alexander intently, one eyebrow raised, and Alexander breathes deeply for a moment. He closes his eyes and thinks, really _thinks_ , and then he nods, a barely-there movement.

"So you came in here because you were curious," Colton says. He sounds more sure of himself now, and Alexander's happy to let him lead here. This has always been Colton's show to run, and Alexander is more than willing to keep that rule in place. 

"Yeah," Daniel says. "I mean, it's clearly working for you guys, and at least part of me is into it." He shrugs. "I wanted to… see, I guess."

There's silence for a moment, and then Colton squeezes Alexander's hand again before letting go. He pushes the sheet off and stands up, and Alexander watches as he walks around the bed, stopping a few feet from Daniel. "There are rules."

Daniel looks at him warily. "Like don't tell anyone?"

"That one's kind of obvious, but yeah," Colton says, shrugging. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay," Daniel says. His tone is cautious. "What else?"

"You have to ask for what you want," Colton says, and it's strange hearing it come out of his mouth, strange to hear him say to Daniel what Alexander has told him hundreds of times. "It's-- that's probably the most important thing here."

"It is," Alexander adds, and they both turn to him. "I can't-- I _won't_ take advantage. That's the rule, more than anything else. You get what you want, almost always, but you have to ask for it."

Daniel looks from Alexander to Colton. "That's what you meant before," he says. "When you said that he didn't force you into anything."

"He wouldn't ever," Colton says, and Alexander wonders if he's ever heard someone sound so sure of anything before. He doesn't think he has.

"So you don't ever get what you want," Daniel says, glancing at Alexander.

Colton snorts before Alexander can answer. "If you think I haven't figured out exactly what he wants by this point, man, I don't even know what to tell you."

"I get what I want all the time," Alexander adds. No part of it's a lie, either, because most of what he wants is Colton in his arms, Colton in bed beside him, Colton smiling at him, and everything else is just a bonus.

"Okay," Daniel says. "What if I don't know what I want?"

Alexander frowns slightly, but Colton steps in, always there to catch Alexander when he stumbles. "Then I can suggest a few things," he says. "And you can decide what you want, or if none of it is what you want, and we can figure it out from there."

Daniel glances at Alexander, then pointedly down to his lap. "I don't think I want-- that," he says. "So we can start there, I guess."

Alexander chokes on nothing, but Colton just laughs. "Yeah, that's something to work up to," he says, and Alexander _knows_ he's red, but he also knows Colton's thinking of the same thing he is, three nights ago with Alexander between his thighs, fingers pumping into him for what felt like hours, Colton sighing breathily when Alexander had finally, slowly, sunk into him.

"So, uh," Daniel says, and he's smirking when he looks back at Colton, and Alexander feels a wave of fondness even as he fights down his embarrassment. God, _brothers_. "What options do you have for me?"

"Well," Colton says, drawing it out. "Do you want me getting you off, or do you want Alexander getting you off?"

Daniel's blush had been receding, but it comes back in full force. He glances over at Alexander, then at the bed, the wall behind him, Alexander's face again.

"Hey, ask for what you want," Alexander says gently. "It's not easy for Colton, either, but I'm not going to say no unless I have to."

"You," Daniel says, managing to meet Alexander's eyes. "I want you to… to get me off."

"Okay, yeah," Alexander says, smiling. "Do you know how?"

Daniel glances at Colton. "Uh," he says, and it's like-- almost like he's waiting for permission, Alexander realises, and it makes something in him go molten hot when Colton gives Daniel a small smile. "Your mouth."

"Yeah, absolutely," Alexander says. He glances at Colton. "Is that all?"

"Is that _all_ ," Daniel echoes, and it's choked out and awed at the same time. "I-- you know, right, that this whole thing is all..."

"Fucked up?" Colton supplies. "Yeah, we know. Why do you think we freaked out when you walked in?"

Daniel laughs unsteadily. "Sorry, I-- there was no good way to, like. Ask for this."

"I know," Colton says, and there's humor in his voice. Alexander grins and shakes his head a little; it's funny now, but it hadn't been the first time Colton kissed him, leaning in and stealing the breath right out of Alexander's body and then leaving before he pieced his worldview back together. 

"What if," Alexander says, watching Daniel's expression carefully. "You said you liked listening to us."

"Yeah," Daniel says, and he's blushing so hard his cheeks must be burning, but he's not shying away from this, and Alexander's reminded so much of the first time Colton asked, really asked, and it makes his chest ache. 

"Colton," Alexander says. "Do you know what you want?"

"To get off," Colton says immediately. It's not code, not exactly, but it's Colton asking for direction. It had gotten them through some of the early, awkward stages of this, both of them fumbling with limits and expectations and the sheer amount of want built up between them, and Alexander knows how to answer it now.

"While you're fucking me, maybe?" Alexander asks. He hears Daniel inhale sharply as Colton's eyes go dark. "On my side, so Daniel can use my mouth like he asked."

"Fuck," Daniel breathes out.

"Yeah," Colton says roughly. He turns to Daniel. "Does that sound--"

"Fuck, yes," Daniel blurts out. "Can you-- god."

"Can I," Colton prompts.

"Kiss me," Daniel says, and he looks unsure, as if that, out of everything, is going to be the thing that makes them balk.

Colton glances at Alexander, and all Alexander can do is nod, watching as Colton reaches out and puts a hand on Daniel's hip, leaning in to softly press their mouths together. It's chaste, almost, which is an almost hysterical thought to have while he's watching his brothers kiss each other, but then Daniel sighs like he's giving in, like he's letting himself have this, and Colton's fingers tighten on his hip as Daniel parts his lips.

"God," Alexander murmurs, turning to swing his feet over the side of the bed. They're gorgeous, Colton and Daniel, Colton tilting his head up a little so Daniel can lean down and kiss him. Colton's taller than Alexander is, and Alexander shivers, thinking about all the things Daniel's big enough to do with Alexander if he wants to.

Colton pulls back, biting gently at Daniel's lip as he does, and he smiles. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Daniel says, blinking at Colton. "Fuck."

Colton smiles and sways back in, not bothering to drop his voice at all as he speaks directly into Daniel's ear. "Guess who taught me how to kiss like that."

"Fuck," Daniel says again, gaze swinging to Alexander. He laughs. "I have no idea why _that_ feels like the dirtiest thing I've heard today."

Alexander laughs, too, holding his hand out. "You're welcome to find out for yourself if he's telling the truth, if you want."

Colton pushes gently at Daniel's hip. "Do yourself that favor," he says, grinning.

Daniel walks over, putting a hand tentatively on Alexander's shoulder. "Can I?"

"Of course," Alexander says, tilting his head back so he can smile up at Daniel. "Do you want me to stand, or do you want to come down here?"

"Just," Daniel says, and then he bends almost in half, kissing Alexander just as tentatively as he'd kissed Colton.

Alexander closes his eyes and adjusts, reaching up to brush his hand through Daniel's hair and settling it lightly on the back of his neck. He opens his mouth and nips gently at Daniel's bottom lip, and then Daniel opens his mouth and-- this is where he lost himself with Colton, Alexander knows, drowning in kisses and not wanting to come up for air. It's not quite the same, not as all-consuming, but Daniel is a good kisser, and it's easy to settle into the push and pull of it.

The bed dips behind Alexander, and he shifts as Colton sits behind him. Colton's kneeling, thighs open around Alexander's hips, and Alexander settles against him easily.

"Hey," Colton says, voice low. "My turn."

Daniel pulls back and Colton is already turning Alexander's head, gentle fingers on his jaw to get him exactly where Colton wants him. Alexander's lips are already parted when Colton leans in, and he groans as Colton's free hand travels slowly from his hip down into his boxers. Alexander plants his feet on the floor so he has a little leverage, moving into the loose fist Colton wraps around his cock even as he leans back against Colton's body.

"Holy shit," Daniel whispers, and Colton softens the kiss, pulling back and glancing over Alexander's shoulder at Daniel. Alexander turns, too, and it's to find Daniel staring at them, mouth open, eyes dark and wide. "That's… wow. Nothing like I pictured."

"We can and should talk about your fantasies more," Colton says, and Daniel makes a noise that's dangerously close to a whimper. "Later, though. Not today."

"You should come sit on the bed," Alexander says as Colton slides his hand out of Alexander's boxers, coming up to rest against his stomach. "And if you want to take your clothes off, you can, but you don't have to."

Daniel nods jerkily. "You guys are gonna be naked, so I can be naked too," he says.

Colton reaches out before Alexander can say anything, catching Daniel's wrist. "Only if you want to," he says, quiet and serious, and Alexander nods in agreement. "If you're not comfortable being naked, you don't have to be."

"We're not going to judge you," Alexander adds, leaning back into Colton so it's easier to tip his head back and look at Daniel. He smiles. "I don't think anyone here is judging anyone else right now."

"That would be the rocks and glass houses thing," Colton agrees, letting go of Daniel's wrist. "Do what you're comfortable with."

"Yeah," Daniel says, gaze shifting between them for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," Alexander says. He turns and presses a kiss to Colton's jaw. "Do you want to prep me, or should I prep myself?"

Colton hums. "How much prep do you need?"

Alexander considers the question for a moment before shrugging. "Not much," he decides. "But if you want it to be quick, you should do it." Colton's fingers are longer, thicker, and he can reach a better angle to open Alexander up than he can get on his own.

"I can do that," Colton says, rubbing his thumb absently against Alexander's stomach. "Get naked for me?"

"For you, anything," Alexander says with a smile, and-- it's not that he had forgotten Daniel was there, but it's more than he'd meant to say, more than he'd meant to give away. Daniel doesn't say anything, and his eyes are dark, almost hungry as he watches them, and Alexander makes the command decision to not care too much about what he might be giving away. He stands up instead, reaching for Daniel's hand and squeezing it briefly, reassuringly, before dropping it and pushing his boxers down.

" _Holy_ ," Daniel mutters, and Alexander bites his cheek so he doesn't laugh. He's heard it all his life, how he's absolutely not proportionally built, and he knows that when he's hard it's a lot to take in, literally and figuratively. It's why he's glad he really enjoys being on the bottom.

"Yeah, I know," Colton says smugly, and Alexander looks over to see he's kicked his boxers off, too, unselfconscious as always as he climbs back onto the bed. He has the lube stuck under his arm, the quickest way they've found to warm it, and Alexander frowns slightly when he notices the condom in Colton's hand.

Colton tosses it to Daniel. "For you," he says. He glances at Alexander. "We don't use them because we know we don't need them."

Daniel's jaw drops again at that, but it takes him less time to recover this time. "Yeah, I," he says, glancing at the condom and then at Alexander. "I mean, I always wrap it up, but I'm not… uh. Being shy about hooking up with whoever, I guess."

"Then use the condom," Alexander says firmly. "If… if this is something that becomes a repeat thing, then we can figure that out later, but use a condom for now."

"Yeah, sure," Daniel says. He kind of looks like a bobblehead, the way he keeps nodding.

Alexander reaches out and touches the back of his hand. "You can stop this at any time," he says. "Or say no, or change your mind. That's a rule, too."

"You guys have..." Daniel says slowly. "Like. There's a lot of rules."

"Yeah," Colton says. "Look, Daniel, we know it's… pretty fucked up. We're not kidding ourselves here. There's rules so we can make it as un-fucked as possible."

Daniel shrugs. "It's not like I was expecting you guys to be, like, actively hurting each other, but…"

Alexander laughs. "Y'know what's possibly the most fucked-up thing about all of this? We talk about everything. We know what the other one likes and dislikes. There are rules and boundaries and safewords. This is probably the healthiest relationship I've ever had."

It's not until the words leave his mouth that Alexander realises what he's said, what he's saying. It's not that _relationship_ is a word they've decided not to use; it's more that it's a word they both know they can't use without talking about it, a thought they know they can't have. There's forbidden and then there's _forbidden_ ; Alexander isn't sure exactly where the line falls, but he knows that it's somewhere between sleeping with his brother and calling what they do, what they have, a relationship.

"Well, it's good, I guess," Daniel says, either not noticing Alexander's sudden crisis of phrasing or deciding to steamroll straight through. Knowing Daniel, it's the latter. "Like, it's making this easier, at least."

Colton laughs lightly, and when Alexander turns to look at him, he's grinning at Daniel. "Well, we're glad it works for you."

"Although I'm starting to wonder if you guys ever actually fuck," Daniel adds, grinning. "Because we've been talking forever."

"You literally walked in on us in the middle of things like ten minutes ago," Alexander says, rolling his eyes.

"We can absolutely give you a more hands-on demonstration, though," Colton says, leaning forward on the bed. He reaches out and gets a hand on Alexander's waist, and when he pulls, Alexander takes a step towards him. Colton smiles at Alexander, something reassuring in it, and then he leans in to kiss him.

Alexander can lose hours in kissing Colton, has in the past and will again in the future. There's something centering about it, something that's more like the feeling of home than anything else is for him. It's not a new realization, but thinking about it now that he's said _relationship_ out loud makes Alexander's chest ache.

Colton pulls back and rests his forehead against Alexander's. "Hey," he says quietly, rubbing at Alexander's hip with his thumb. "Can you breathe for me? Everything's fine."

Alexander smiles. "I'm okay," he says. "Just-- thinking."

"Stop thinking," Colton advises. "We can think about it later. I promise."

"Okay," Alexander says.

Colton leans in and kisses him again. "You good?"

"Always good," Alexander promises. "Let me on the bed."

Colton laughs and knee-walks back, giving Alexander room to lay down. He props one leg up and stretches the other out to the side; Colton likes to see, and Alexander knows this is as much about putting on a show as it is anything else. He glances up at Daniel as Colton clicks the lube open, and Daniel's staring intently back at him.

"Still okay?" Alexander asks.

Daniel nods. "I am," he says. "How about… I promise to tell you if I'm not okay. Does that work, so you don't have to keep, like, checking in?"

Colton snorts as he drops the lube to the bed. "He's gonna keep checking in either way."

"I'm the oldest," Alexander says. "That means I'm always gonna be looking out for you guys."

"Oh," Daniel says, and this time Alexander can see Colton turning his gaze towards Daniel, too. "I… huh. I guess I didn't actually think you'd.. uh. Talk about that, during."

Alexander blinks at him, but Colton hums. "We're brothers," he says, laying his hand high on the inside of Alexander's thigh. "That's-- it's part of all of this. We've never ignored it or pretended it wasn't there."

"I see that now," Daniel says, nodding to where Colton's fingers are skating gently across Alexander's thigh, inching higher and higher up. "I just wasn't expecting it, for some reason."

"I don't think there's, like, a playbook of things to expect in this situation," Alexander says wryly. "And if there is, I'm pretty sure I'd have some pretty big questions."

Colton laughs. " _How To Fuck Your Brother Without Fucking Up_ ," he intones. "That one's probably pretty short. It probably just says _don't_ in capital letters."

"Probably," Alexander agrees, shifting slightly, trying to get Colton to stop teasing. "Maybe don't follow that advice this very second."

"Agreed," Daniel says quickly. "Uh. Not to pressure you or anything."

"Thanks for your consideration," Colton says dryly, and then his fingers wrap around Alexander's cock, warm and slick and perfectly tight around him.

"Oh," Alexander gasps out, pushing his hips up.

"Yeah," Colton says. "I've got you."

Alexander spreads his legs a little farther apart. "You could get me elsewhere."

"Y'know, for someone who seemed pretty happy to rub off on me not all that long ago, you sound kinda eager to get my cock in you now," Colton says, pulling off with a twist of his wrist.

"I'm excited at the thought of not coming in my boxers," Alexander says, shivering as Colton trails a finger lightly down between his legs. "I was all for it, but-- _oh_."

"Did you," Daniel says, sounding strangled. "Holy fuck, Colton, did you just give him two fingers?"

"He can handle it," Colton says, leaning over to press a kiss to Alexander's thigh. "Can't you?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, breathy and punched out. "I-- yeah. Yeah, it's good."

"We fucked last night," Colton says, flicking his gaze to Daniel before looking back at Alexander. "It's not like you stay loose this long after, but when you do it pretty often, your body can get there a lot faster."

Alexander groans as Colton starts moving his fingers. "Fuck."

"Oh my god," Daniel says, voice low, and Alexander hears the sound of a zipper being yanked down. "I-- that's so hot."

"He is," Colton says, pulling his fingers out and rubbing at Alexander's hole. Alexander breathes, deep in and deep out, and then Colton pushes back in. It's a lot all over again, and Alexander whines, trying to tilt his hips so Colton can fuck his fingers in more easily.

"You," Daniel starts. "It's not always like this, is it?"

"Like what?" Colton asks. He curls his fingers and Alexander can't help the noise that falls out of his mouth, back arching as he grinds down.

"Like..." Daniel says. "Fuck, I know it's not. I'd definitely be able to hear this."

"We're usually trying to be quiet," Colton says, pulling his fingers out again. Alexander hears the lube click open, and a moment later, Colton's back, teasing at his hole with three slick fingers. "Right now, though, I'm trying to make him loud for you."

"Fuck," Alexander says when Colton presses in. "Fuck, Colton, please."

"Please what?" Colton asks. "Come on, ask."

"More," Alexander says. He looks over to Daniel, whose face is bright red as he stares at them, at where Colton's fingers are moving in and out of Alexander. All of his clothing is still in place except for his pants and boxers, which aren't pushed down so much as they are shoved mostly out of the way. He's got his hand wrapped around his cock, and he's pumping slowly. "Daniel?"

Daniel's gaze shoots to Alexander's face. "Yeah?"

"You look good," Alexander says, and he groans again as Colton brushes against his prostate. "I can't-- _fuck_ \-- can't wait to suck you off."

"Jesus," Daniel hisses, hips canting forward and pushing his cock through the circle of his fingers. "Alexander, fuck."

Alexander hums. "Yeah," he says. "Colton, I'm good, come on."

"Yeah," Colton says. He drags his fingers out slowly, making Alexander gasp as he rubs at his prostate. He looks up at Alexander when he's pulled all the way out. "It's gonna be a lot. You know that, right?"

"I know," Alexander says. "I promise I'm good. You know I wouldn't lie about it."

Colton gives him a crooked smile. "Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure."

"Come kiss me," Alexander says, carding his fingers through Colton's hair.

Colton doesn't reply, just leans up, bracing himself over Alexander's body so he can lean down to kiss him thoroughly. Alexander keeps his fingers tangled in Colton's hair, rubbing at Colton's scalp as they kiss. It makes Colton groan, and he drops his head to Alexander's shoulder after a moment. "Okay, you're ready."

"Told you," Alexander says lightly, sliding his fingers out of Colton's hair. "Let me get on my side."

Alexander turns when Colton pulls away, and when he settles, he smiles at Daniel. "Soon," he promises. "Just let Colton get in me first."

"Fuck," Daniel chokes out. "I'll-- condom."

"Yeah," Alexander says, watching as Daniel tears the packet open and rolls the condom on. He's got a nice cock, Alexander decides. A little longer than Colton's, but thinner. It's been years since Alexander sucked a dick that wasn't Colton's, but he's pretty sure what works on one brother will work on the other.

Colton touches his hip, then lays down behind him. "Here, your leg," he says, pushing gently at the back of Alexander's thigh, and Alexander hitches it forward so Colton can slide closer. He breathes in slowly as Colton lines himself up, and he lets himself react like he always does when Colton pushes into him, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening a little as he breathes out.

"God," Colton whispers. "You're-- _god_ , you feel good."

"Good," Alexander echoes, putting his hand on his own hip. Colton grabs it immediately, holding on as he bottoms out, and they both sigh when his hips meet Alexander's ass. He's so full, opened up just enough and not a bit past that, and every tiny movement either one of them makes feels like so much more. It's perfect, more or less, and Alexander gasps when Colton shifts with a little more purpose, feeling his cock leak a little precome against his stomach.

"Holy shit," Daniel says. "Holy _shit_."

Colton squeezes Alexander's hand. "You okay, Daniel?"

Daniel's laugh is a little unsteady. "I feel like I'm gonna come the second I walk over there from how goddamn hot this is, but yeah, it's all good other than that."

Alexander blinks his eyes open, focusing on Daniel. He's got his hand around his cock still, not stroking, just holding himself firmly, and Alexander hums. "Hey," he says. "Whenever you're ready, okay?"

"I feel like I'm gonna embarrass myself," Daniel says, laughing again. "Like. Don't laugh at me if I come really fast, okay?"

"I won't," Alexander promises. "I wouldn't."

"The first time he blew me, I came so fast I didn't have time to warn him," Colton offers, and Alexander grins at the memory, the embarrassment bright on Colton's cheeks as Alexander wiped come off his face, the way his gaze had flickered hot and interested when Alexander slowly licked it off of his fingers. "He didn't laugh at me then, and we're not gonna laugh at you now."

"I just want to make you feel good," Alexander adds. "Making you come is a pretty decent way of doing that, in my experience."

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel says, his head bobbing again. "Just, like-- can you…"

"Ask," Colton prompts.

"I want to see you guys first," Daniel says, all in a rush. "So when I hear you, I know what it looks like."

Alexander's mouth drops open as Colton groans and squeezes his hand. "Yeah," Colton says, voice rough. "You want to watch me fuck Alexander? Yeah, Daniel, I can show you what it looks like."

"Do it," Alexander says, untangling his fingers from Colton's hand and reaching down so he can pull his leg up farther, give Colton even more room. The change in angle makes him gasp, tipping his head back, and Colton kisses the spot where his shoulder starts to slope up, mouth open and hot against Alexander's skin as he grinds his hips forward.

The sound Alexander makes is more whine than anything else, and his grips his thigh tightly as Colton slides out. He only pulls halfway out before fucking back in, hips hitting hard against Alexander's ass, and Alexander lets every sound that he usually holds back echo loudly in the room around them now as Colton fucks into him, sharp, short little movements that leave Alexander keening.

"Okay, I need," Alexander hears, and when he opens his eyes Daniel is right there at the edge of the bed, looking down at Alexander with wide eyes. "Can I touch you? Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Colton says. He doesn't slow down, doesn't change his pace at all as he reaches up to tilt Alexander's head up for Daniel. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, take it. He's happy to give it to you."

"Please," Alexander adds, and Daniel strokes himself once quickly before letting go of his cock and reaching out to brush his fingers through Alexander's hair.

"Alexander," he says, voice so soft. "You're… I tried not to think about this when I heard you, but I kinda think it's because I have a shitty imagination and I knew it wouldn't be right. I had no idea you looked like this."

"He's always gorgeous," Colton says, getting his hand back on Alexander's hip, holding him in place. His breathing is getting harsh as he fucks in again and again. "But like this…"

"Yeah," Daniel says. "Yeah. I'm gonna."

Alexander opens his mouth and looks up at Daniel, and Daniel tightens his fingers in Alexander's hair and steps forward, pushing his cock shallowly into Alexander's mouth.

It's the easiest thing in the world for Alexander to moan around it, to close his eyes and let himself fall into the rhythm, Colton fucking his ass and Daniel fucking his face, not quite in time but close enough to it. He doesn't have to think about what he's doing, doesn't have to keep track of his reactions or muffle his noises. He just has to lay there and revel in it, how good they're being to him, and it's maybe an odd thing to feel a sense of pride about, but Alexander loves that he can care for his brothers like this, give them what they need and what they want.

"Daniel," Colton says, low, right in Alexander's ear. "I can't-- I have to hold him or he's gonna slide on the bed. Is he-- does he need--"

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel says, and then Daniel's hand wraps around Alexander's cock and Alexander groans, can't help it, clenches down around Colton and shivers when it makes Colton thrust harder, and all it takes is a pump of Daniel's hand, a twist of his wrist at the top, and Alexander trembles as he comes.

"Fuck," Daniel says, and he jerks his hips forward and comes as Alexander swallows, more reflex than anything, and Alexander briefly hates the condom even if the distant rational part of his brain is glad they decided on it. "God, fuck."

"Yeah, he's good at that," Colton says as Daniel stumbles back, his hand tightening on Alexander's hip. "Fuck, I'm so close, I need--"

"Yeah," Alexander says, clenching down. "Do it, fuck me, get what you need."

Colton inhales sharply and pushes on Alexander's hip, tipping him over onto his stomach. Alexander spreads his legs and tilts his hips up, the only movements he can make, and Colton pulls him into each thrust as he slams home, thrusting half a dozen more times before he gasps and goes still.

"Shit," Colton says weakly, slumping down over Alexander's back. He presses a lazy approximation of a kiss to Alexander's neck. He shifts and Alexander moans as he feels it inside and out, Colton slowly going soft inside him but making no move to pull out.

"Uh," Daniel says. Alexander blinks at him; he's taken the condom off and gotten rid of it, and he looks suddenly shy. "I should… go, right?"

"No," Alexander says, just as Colton turns and says the same thing. Alexander reaches his hand out. "You can, but you don't have to."

Daniel looks at them, and Alexander can only imagine what he's seeing: Colton spread on top of Alexander like a blanket, Alexander with his legs spread out, Colton clearly still buried deep inside him. "I think," Daniel says, hesitation in his voice. "Um. You guys are gonna nap, right?"

"Yeah," Colton says. He presses another kiss to Alexander's neck, a preemptive apology before he shifts back and pulls out, making Alexander whine again. "I'll clean us up first, but then it's nap time."

"Can I stay for that?" Daniel asks quietly as Colton gets off the bed.

"Yeah," Alexander says, smiling at him. "You can and you should, if you want to. Colton's a good cuddler."

"Alexander's very huggable right now," Colton returns. "If you want in on that, now's the time."

Daniel snorts. "I'll wait until after you clean up," he says, and Alexander laughs, feeling every single place where he's sticky and sweaty. It's pretty much everywhere. Colton grins, too, and then he walks out of the bedroom.

Alexander gathers what's left of his alertness and pushes himself up, ignoring the fact that he's absolutely making the wet spot into a whole wet area. "Hey," he says, holding his hand out. "Daniel."

Daniel takes a step forward and Alexander waits, keeping his hand out until Daniel reaches out and takes it. Alexander smiles and tugs gently, and when Daniel's close enough, pulled right over until he's kneeling on the edge of the bed. Alexander leans up and kisses him, soft and sweet.

"All good?" he asks softly, pulling back.

Daniel smiles at him, squeezing the hand that he's still holding as Colton walks back into the bedroom, wet washcloths in hand. "Yeah," he says. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank us," Alexander says. "It's… uh. We should thank you, probably, because I feel like any other brother would have told someone about all of this in an instant."

"I wouldn't," Daniel says, fierce and immediate. "I won't."

"Thank you," Colton says, walking up behind Daniel and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "It… well. It means a lot."

"I didn't get it," Daniel goes on, looking down at Alexander before turning to look at Colton. "You guys are… it should be fucked up, but it isn't."

"I mean," Colton starts.

"It isn't," Daniel says, and his tone is firm. "You-- you're not just hooking up, not just having sex."

"No, we're not," Alexander says. His voice is quiet, but it's not hard to hear.

Colton's looking right at Alexander. "It's more than that."

"Just," Daniel says. He closes his eyes and frowns a little. "Just be happy, okay? You guys are my brothers. All I want is for you to be happy."

"We love you," Colton says, sliding his arm around Daniel's waist. "We want you to be happy, too."

"Even if I don't want this again?" Daniel asks. "Because I'm not-- I don't know. It was _incredibly_ hot and I liked it, but I don't know if this is what I want."

"You don't have to want it again," Alexander says. "You don't have to want it all the time, or on a schedule. Or you can want it, and that-- we'd talk about it, Daniel. We love you, okay? No matter what."

Daniel nods, and there's something relieved in the way he smiles. "Okay," he says. "I don't think I should decide right now one way or the other."

"Smart," Colton says. "How about we clean up, and then we nap, and then we can talk about it later? Or we can not talk about it later. We nap, and after that, it's up to you."

"That sounds great," Daniel says, and all Alexander can do is smile as Daniel relaxes, Colton grinning over his shoulder, because-- yeah. It does sound pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, someone had to be the one driving the bus to hell. I'm just volunteering.


End file.
